1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electron beam apparatus and methods of using same.
2. Description of the Background Art
In scanning electron microscopy, a beam of electrons is scanned over a specimen, and the resulting electrons that are returned from the specimen surface are used to create an image of the specimen surface. In a typical system, the beam makes multiple scan passes over a specific area and pixel data from the multiple scans are accumulated or integrated (in effect, added together per pixel) to reduce noise in the resultant image.